Firts Sight
by kirio - kun
Summary: Sasuke yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan 'pandangan pertama' termakan perkataan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi dengan 'pandangan pertama' Sasuke kepada seorang adik kelas yang berambut pirang itu? Warn inside. Republish.


**First sight**

**Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T (mungkin bisa berubah)**

**Warning : AU, BL, Shounen-ai, Typo, Real Author's Experience.**

**Summary : Sasuke yang awalnya tidak percaya dengan 'pandangan pertama' termakan perkataan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dengan 'pandangan pertama' Sasuke kepada seorang adik kelas yang berambut pirang itu? Warn inside.**

**Note : Uchiha Sasuke 14 thn, Namikaze Naruto 13 thn, Yamanaka Ino 14 thn.**

**A/U : Duh gomen ya readers di publish ulang, abis Kirio udah ga mau lagi nutupin keaslian fic ini, alhasil nama sekolah yang ada di fic ini sama dengan yang asli. Di Fict ini Kirio sebenernya jadi Sasuke, dan er… kalo si 'itu' jadi Naruto. Oh iya sekali lagi Kirio tegaskan ini adalah REAL FICT jadi kalo ga suka ya jangan dibaca, oke? Tapi kalo masih mau baca ya tanggung sendiri akibatnya.**

**Happy reading Minna san...**

**Chapter 1 : Why you avoiding me?**

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Apa itu? Itu hanya lah omong kosong belaka

Tapi... mengapa detak jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat ketika bersamanya

Tawanya...

Senyumnya...

Cara dia menatap ku...

Cara dia berbicara...

Gerakan tubuhnya...

Arggghhh! Kau membuat ku gila!

Ya... aku gila karena rasa yang ku pendam pada diri mu

Tetapi... mengapa kau menghilang begitu saja?

Disaat aku mulai mendekati mu, dan...

Ayolah aku juga tahu bahwa kau juga menyukai ku

Atau...

Mungkin hanya perasaan ku saja?

Yang jelas...

Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin selalu bersama mu...

**Sasuke POV**

Hari yang cukup melelah kan, apalagi sepulang sekolah ada les bahasa Inggris di Lia. Tidak mungkin kan aku pulang dulu ke rumah yang jelas-jelas sangat jauh dan memakan waktu di perjalanan. Dan akhirnya disini lah aku, berada di ruang administrasi, tempat yang biasanya digunakan siswa dan siswi menunggu jadwal les masing-masing. Ku lihat jam digital yang melilit di tangan kanan ku.

16.03

Masih sekitar lima puluh menit lagi kelas ku dimulai. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan dan menempelkan punggung ku ke sandaran kursi itu. Seperti biasa ku buka inbox dan email dari hand pone ku. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu disini. Oh iya maaf sebelumnya, perkenalkan aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Sedangkan aniki sedang melanjutkan kuliah di luar negri. Sekarang aku duduk di bangku 1 sma. Kelas yang berat, sangat berat malah. Karena setelah ini aku harus menentukan jurusan. IPA atau IPS. Hm... pilihan yang sulit. Ku mainkan hand phone milik ku lalu muncul ide iseng di otak encer ku ini.

'Ahh sms dia saja.' Batin ku dalam hati.

Jari ku beradu dengan keypad hand phone model qwerty milikku lalu mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya kepada seseorang. Selang lima menit kemudian dia membalas pesan ku, ku kira ia akan senang jika aku mengirimi sms lebih dahulu, tapi ia bilang 'nanti saja ya kalau mau sms.'

Yasudah lah aku kan tidak mungkin mengganggunya. Apalagi ia kan sudah kelas 9 smp yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi UAN.

Ku lirik lagi jam digital di tangan kiri ku.

16.40

Sebaiknya aku segera ke kelas. Pasti sebentar lagi dia pulang.

**End Sasuke POV**

Pemuda berambut raven itu seperti kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu.

**Creek**

Pintu yang ada di depan pemuda itu terbuka dan keluar lah murid-murid smp dari ruangan itu. Oh iya disini murid smp dan sma dibedakan jam khursusnya. Murid smp dari jam 15.00 – 17.00 sedangkan murid sma dari jam 17.05 – 19.00. Oke back to story.

Muncul siluet pemuda berambut pirang secerah mentari dan warna mata yang sebiru langit.

"Hey..." sapa pemuda itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ak-u aku duluan ya suke." Ujar pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangan tan nya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh.

'Tidak! Tidak boleh seperti ini.' Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari menuju pemuda itu. Lalu Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda pirang itu. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu agak kaget dan meronta dari genggaman Uchiha bungsu.

"Ittai.. Sasuke kau mau apa sih? Lepaskan tangan ku! Sakit tau." Keluh pemuda pirang itu.

"Diam kau Naruto! Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Naruto yang merasakan aura tidak enak dari seme err... ralat calon seme nya itu hanya diam dan tidak melawan. Sampailah mereka di wc gedung belakang yang sangat sepi.

"Kenapa?..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sasu..."

"KENAPA KAU MENGHINDARI KU?" Bentak Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Ap-a.. maksud mu sas-u...?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar.

Sasuke mulai mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Naruto. Naruto terus mundur dan akhirnya punggungnya menyentuh dinding keramik itu. Naruto sudah tak bisa melarikan diri dari Ucihiha bungsu. sasuke mengarahkan tangannya ke dinding sehingga Naruto tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Pemuda raven itu mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Nafas Naruto yang memburu mulai dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke, dan membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

PLAAKKK!

Tangan tan Naruto berhasil mendarat di pipi Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Nampak butiran bening mulai muncul dan mengalir di pipi tan Naruto. Sasuke masih diam mematung mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang yang selama ini dia sukai.

"AKU BENCI KAU SASUKE!" Lantang Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat kotor itu.

**Naruto POV**

Apa yang sebenernya yang dipikirkan oleh si teme itu? Bukannya aku munafik atau apa, tapi... ini terlalu cepat untuk ku. Bahkan kami belum berpacaran, ya tepatnya aku menunggu saat dia menyatakan cintanya kepada ku. Dulu kupikir dia adalah pemuda yang baik, sopan, ramah, yaa walaupun sedikit dingin. Tapi apa? Ternyata dia tidak lebih dari seorang bajingan yang hanya ingin mempermainkan perasaan orang seperti ku. Aku pikir dia lebih dewasa, ternyata tidak!

Ya... aku memang menyukainya, semenjak pertemuan kami yang sebenarnya tidak disengaja.

**Flashback**

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor tempat les ku. Berat juga pelajaran hari ini lihat saja tas ku bahkan kelihatan lebih besar dari pada aku.

"Hey kau itu Naruto kan?" Sapa seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan seorang pemuda berambut emo dibelakangnya.

"Ino senpai?" Tanya ku ragu.

"Ahh kau masih ingat dengan ku, kau sekarang sekolah dimana?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Sekarang aku di SMP 19, kalau senpai sendiri dimana?"

"Oh di SMP 19 ya, pasti otak mu encer. Kalo aku sih di SMP 245."

"Ngga juga kok senpai hehe" Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Oh iya perkenalkan dia teman ku, namanya... hey perkenalkan diri mu." Perintah Ino kepada pemuda berambut emo tersebut.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hajimemashite, boku wa Naruto desu. Yoroshiku." Ucap Naruto sambil memeberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Sasuke.

'manis juga anak ini.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, mereka (minus Sasuke) berbincang-bincang mengenai pelajaran di sekolah, gosipin guru yang menyebalkan, sampai gosipin temen yang pergaulannya udah di luar kata normal. Biasalah anak SMP masih suka ngomongin aib orang hahaha.

**End Flashback**

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ya... dia di tampar oleh orang yang selama ini mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Dan sekarang orang itu bukan hanya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan pada pipi putih Sasuke, tetapi juga menyayat hati sang Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Kenapa..."

"Kenapa KAU TIDAK BISA JUJUR DENGAN PERASAAN MU SENDIRI NARUTOOOOO!"

**TBC**

Review? Please give me review, because it give me a spirit to make the next one.

I cannot promise how often I can update this fiction, because I will have final semester test until next week.


End file.
